


It Started With A Kiss

by Greensword101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, For Want of a Nail, Humor, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensword101/pseuds/Greensword101
Summary: Hey guys, this is another idea I had for a Naruto fanfic. This early scene in the show kind of bugged me - was it really necessary to beat up Naruto for a kiss that was clearly accidental? So, I decided to do something about it without turning it into a Fix Fic. These chapters might be short and I am writing from the seat of my pants. But my hope is to make a few things work here that were supposed to work in canon.All reviews are appreciated unless they simply say bad things for no reason. This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, so I appreciate different opinions. And don't be afraid of constructive criticism, I am not perfect and appreciate those healthy reminders.Enjoy!Disclaimer: All Rights to Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.





	It Started With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another idea I had for a Naruto fanfic. This early scene in the show kind of bugged me - was it really necessary to beat up Naruto for a kiss that was clearly accidental? So, I decided to do something about it without turning it into a Fix Fic. These chapters might be short and I am writing from the seat of my pants. But my hope is to make a few things work here that were supposed to work in canon.
> 
> All reviews are appreciated unless they simply say bad things for no reason. This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, so I appreciate different opinions. And don't be afraid of constructive criticism, I am not perfect and appreciate those healthy reminders.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Rights to Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.

It started with a kiss.

Naruto Uzumaki was frozen in horror, his lips pressing against his sworn enemy, Sauske – I'm So Freaking Awesome – Uchiha. They were just glaring at each other, and then someone behind Naruto leaned back and bumped into him. And now they had just kissed each other. The contact only lasted a few seconds – most of which was spent with both parties being in shock – before they pulled back and spat in disgust.

Gross! I kissed Sauske! Now Saukura'll never date me! Naruto thought in horror. What if she thinks I'm gay. Or worse! What if she thinks Sauske's gay and that we're lovers!...not that there's anything wrong with that….GAHHHHH!

He didn't want to remember what Uchiha's lips felt like, it was something he did NOT want to be reminded of. Naruto considered himself to be a man of many things: talent, determination, and ambition. And ramen eating. And his special Sexy Jutsu. And most of all, his ability to forget stuff. If he could forget important test notes after spending a grueling three hours the night previous looking over them, he was certain that the kiss would be a thing of the past, too. Believe it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started with a kiss.

One little kiss that she had been planning on giving – his first one! – and now that dream could never happen. That stupid blonde baka, Naruto, ruined it! She didn't see the mutual expressions of horror, she didn't see Naruto spitting in disgust a few moments later. All Sakura Haruno could see was her Sauske being kissed by the class prankster. The Worst Ninja in Class. The Knucklehead. More titles defined Uzumaki's character, but they were the ones she didn't really understand.

HOW DARE HE STEAL MY FIRST KISS AWAY FROM SAUSKE! THAT KNUCKLEHEAD IS GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME! In the corner of Sakura Haruno's mind was her Inner-Sakura, all of the negativity she suppressed until it manifested itself into another personality. One that would come out from time to time in times of anger. The one that housed her more personal and objective thoughts that Sakura doubted others would want to know about.

There were noises behind her, other girls who had felt robbed of their chance at glory. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw her former friend and current rival, Ino Yamanaka – or Ino-Pig, as Sakura liked to call her on account of her love for pudding – gape in horror and anger. For once, Sakura was thankful that she and Ino were sharing the same thoughts at the moment, both of them rising from their seats and cracking their knuckles as they did so.

Other girls in the room followed a similar protocol – one or two of them even pulled out a kunai – and started crowding in front of Naruto and Sasuke as they continued gagging. A boy behind Naruto paled at the sight and began backing away from the angry mob of jealous girls, several others followed suit. Even Sasuke took one look and sighed, muttering "Idiot" as he did so.

Nauro blinked and said quietly. "I sense danger."

Understatement of the decade, idiot. Inner-Sakura growled.

He slowly turned his head towards Sakura – who was now grinning maniacally at the prospect of payback – and blanched. Sakura threw the first punch and the other girls began alternating between beating up Naruto or fighting with each other to beat up Naruto.

CHA! THIS'LL TEACH THAT BASTARD TO GET IN-BETWEEN ME AND MY SASUKE! Inner-Sakura cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata looked on with horror as Naurto-kun was pounded again and again by the other girls in her class. She heard movement behind her and saw Kiba Inuzuka, red fang tattoos that mark all in his clan on his cheeks with a canine-like attitude towards everything, stood up from his chair and slowly backed away. This was at least an improvement to his usual response regarding Naurto-kun – laughing and taunting the boy whenever he failed a jutsu – but it didn't fix the problem.

She didn't know how to approach the vengeful girls, wishing that she knew how to speak loudly and with the strength that a Hyuga was always meant to demonstrate to everyone. Her father would have silenced them with a glare. Her cousin, Neji, would have activated the family's kekkei genkai, the Byakugan, and let the threatening look do the talking.

I need to stop them. Hinata thought. B-but, I-I…don't know what to do.

Sadly, none of the other Academy students knew what to do, either. Virtually every female barring Hinata Hyuga had turned into what could only be described as a pack of vicious animals. The boys, who had always competed with one another over who was the bravest and strongest ninja-to-be, had put themselves as far away from the chaos as they could. Hinata could feel trembling behind her and knew that her classmate, Choji Akimichi, was shaking in terror, his heavy feet tapping the ground nervously like a prayer.

Sasuke Uchiha, who was the recipient of the accidental kiss, was left out of the beating and was starting to look as equally disturbed as the other boys, if not more since he was right next to the action.

Someone, anybody, help! Hinata cried out in her mind, wrapping her arms around herself in fear, praying to whatever deity existed for something to happen.

As if answering her prayer, the door leading into the hallway opened, and entering the room was their teacher until this afternoon, Iruka Umino, before they were to meet with their newly assigned teachers and take the first step into becoming a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The brown-haired, scar across the nose, and overall the only person who could keep Naruto under control, had barely walked in when he took in the sight of the violence unfolding. Everyone in the room could make out several choice phrases from each of the girls.

"Boyfriend-stealer!"

"Idiot!"

"Pervert!"

" – gone way too far, Naruto!"

Ino barely finished getting the words out of her mouth before Iruka ran screaming at the girls, his head swelling up like a balloon.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU ALL DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE KUNOICHI AND YET YOU'RE STILL ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?! DISGRACEFUL! ALL OF YOU!"

To add emphasis, he whacked all of the guilty parties on the head so hard that lumps were already forming on their heads. Some of them whimpered in pain, others simply fainted from it. Sakura and Ino were frozen in place, their faces going pale in horror. Barely heard above the dim of moans and crying was Naruto on the ground, his face decorated with multiple bruises along with a bloody nose. Iruka immediately turned his attention to the injured boy.

"Naruto! What happened?!"

Naruto was roughly pulled to his feet, still wobbly and on the verge of tipping over. He could barely get the words out. "…kissed….Sasuke….accident…girls..."

And then he collapsed back onto the ground.

Iruka turned his neck to look over to Sasuke for an answer.

"It was gross." Sasuke muttered, but there was a glint of fear in his eyes as if he thought he were going to be blamed for the whole incident as well. Hinata thought that it would have been deserved.

This set some of the girls off again.

"IT WAS MEANT TO BE ME –"

– right before Iruka-sensei whacked the culprits on the heads again. In the back, Hinata heard Shikamaru Naru sigh in relief.

"I thought they'd never stop. What a drag!"

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka was going to lecture everyone right now, but I was afraid I would have given Shikamaru a valid point where it shouldn't have been valid.
> 
> This story might not take priority over Bad Idea, Child Prodigy, or Dynamic, but I do have an idea of where this is going to go. And no, there won't he any changes in the teams, it was already decided upon before Iruka walked into the room. But what he just witnessed will have an impact on what happens now.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> In the writing world, I will see you!
> 
> Greensword101


End file.
